Chocolat
by bv
Summary: Nami a décidé de faire un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Zorro... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'il déteste le chocolat ! ;) R& R svp


_ Attention ! en plus du fait que les personnages de one piece ne m'appartiennent pas (snurfl), je tenais à préciser que l'histoire est tirée d'un doujin yaoi portant sur zorro et sanji... comme j'avais envie que Nami aie (enfin :p) une histoire avec Zorro, j'ai modifié l'histoire et réadapté la bd en fanfic..._

_ Bonne lecture ;)_

Enfin, nous étions le 11 Novembre !

Pour certains, c'était un jour important, d'autres pas, pour quelques heureux chanceux restés à terre, c'était un jour de congé, quand à Nami...

Eh bien c'était une bonne occasion de montrer à tous ses talents de cuisinière !

Elle sourit en repensant à la façon dont elle avait chassé le cuisinier officiel du navire aux aurores et vaillamment défendu tous les ingrédients de sa recette des mains avides du capitaine.

Tous, ce n'était pas le mot...

Juste pour une personne, en fait. Pour la jeune rouquine, c'était surtout une bonne occasion de faire la paix avec le sabreur du Vogue Merry.

Elle se mis à chantonner, manches retroussées, fouet en main pour faire monter la chantilly, surveillant étroitement le chocolat qui fondait doucement au fond d'une casserole pour un second gâteau, n'entendant pas ledit sabreur entrer.

Elle sursauta en l'entendant renifler, quelques centimètres derrière elle.

**"Oh, bonjour Zorro !**

Il leva un sourcil.

** -Sanji est malade ou quoi ?**

** -Quoi ? Non, pas du tout...**

Elle se plaça entre les fourneaux et le sabreur vaguement curieux, un sourire forcé sur le visage.

**-Dis, fais moi plaisir, si tu pouvais attendre ce midi pour...**

Il renifla encore puis grimaça.

** -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? Aêêurk ! Je savais bien que ça venait des cuisines !**

Nouveau sourire crispé de la jeune navigatrice.

** -Qu... Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas l'odeur ?**

Il se frotta le nez comme s'il reniflait une odeur pestilentielle.

**-Si tu comptes essayer de nouvelles recettes et te découvrir de nouveaux talents, fais une croix dessus ! Ca pue !**

Puis il fourra les mains dans ses poches et fit mine de sortir.

**-Ca... pue ?**

Il hocha la tête le plus sérieusement du monde et désigna le four.

** -C'est indescriptible tellement ça sent mauvais. Jette ça par dessus bord avant que quelqu'un finisse empisonné !**

Le sabreur aux cheveux couleur verdure ne finit pas empoisonné, mais assommé par une Nami furieuse d'avoir passé toute sa matinée à cuisiner pour des prunes...

A cet instant, Luffy déboula dans la cuisine, par l'odeur de chocolat alléché.

Il avisa le gâteau au chocolat fraîchement sorti du four et se lécha les babines :

**-Wouaah ! CHOCOLAT !**

Nami sourit devant l'enthousiasme du capitaine du navire.

**-Tu n'as qu'à le manger, si ça te fait plaisir, tu sais...**

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds :

** -Tout pour moi ?**

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier vers l'ancien chasseur de pirates complètement dans le coltar suite à son coup de casserole dans la tête.

** -Ouais, va-y.**

** -Ouah ! Merci Nami, t'es trop gentille !**

Et le capitaine se mis à engloutir joyeusement ledit gâteau tandis que la cuisinière improvisée quittait les lieux d'un air faussement neutre.

C'est le moment que choisit Sanji pour entrer dans la cuisine, les yeux et la bouche en coeur :

** "NAMI CHERIEEEE ? Tu t'en sors avec tes petits fourneaux ? Tu veux de l'aide pour... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !**

Luffy leva vers lui un visage barbouillé de chocolat :

**- Chomp Ben quoi ?**

Le cuistot perdit son air amoureux et en adopta un plus agressif pour secouer le capitaine au chapeau de paille comme un prunier :

**-Namie chérie l'avait fait de ses blanches mains délicates pour l'anniversaire de l'autre abruti ! CRACHE CA TOUT DE SUITE !**

**-Mééé c'est elle qui m'a dit de le manger, j'y suis pour rien moi !**

Réveillé par les cris des deux zigotos, Zorro se redressa en se frottant le crâne d'un air hébété.

** -Elle a fait un gâteau pour moi ? Elle était pas au courant que je détestais le chocolat ou quoi ?**

Sanji ouvrit des yeux ronds :

**-TU LUI AS PAS DIT AU MOINS ?**

** -Hein ? bah, je lui ai juste dit que ça puait, son truc...**

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son ami cuistot virer au vert.

**-Tu as dit que le gâteau de Nami chérie puait ? **

**-Mwais.**

**-VA T EXCUSER IMMEDIATEMENT ! GOUJAT ! MONSTRE ! EGOISTE !**

**-Pffff... J'vois pas pourquoi j'irai m'excuser, elle avait qu'à se renseigner avant de me faire un gâteau ! Je déteste les trucs sucrés, en plus...**

Devant le visage devenu menaçant de Sanji, Zorro leva les yeux au ciel.

**...Boooon, ça va ! Mais je maintiens que si elle voulait me faire une surprise pour mon anniversaire, elle aurait mieux fait de rien faire du tout, pasqu'...**

**-VA T EXCUSER !**

**-Grmbl."**

Il ferma la porte de la cuisine sur les cris de colère du cuisinier et sur un Luffy qui répétait inlassablement que "Nami avait dit que...".

_Tout ça pour un gâteau..._

Zorro soupira.

_Je comprendrai jamais rien aux femmes..._

Sur le pont du navire, Nami contemplait tristement la part qu'elle avait sauvée de la gloutonnerie de son capitaine. Dire qu'elle s'était levée à l'aurore pour lui faire cette recette, cherchée durant des heures parmi tous les livres de cuisine de Sanji... Et qu'elle avait dû négocier un bon moment pour pouvoir s'y mettre seule, sans l'aide du cuisinier si perfectionniste...

_En plus je suis sûre que j'ai eu l'air d'une imbécile devant lui. Dire que j'étais si contente de faire ce gâteau pour son anniversaire... Idiote ! Je me suis excitée toute seule comme une idiote !_

Hésitant entre la colère et les larmes, la navigatrice continua longuement de contempler l'appetissante part de gâteau, se demandant pourquoi elle avait emporté ce vestige...

_Je ne peux pas manger ça, c'est mauvais pour la ligne..._****

Elle huma l'odeur de chocolat s'élevant doucement du gâteau encore tiède.

_Et puis après tout, pourquoi je garderais la ligne ? Je vais devenir grosse et moche, comme ça je pourrai m'énerver encore plus qu'avant sur eux !_

D'un air décidé, elle saisit la part et ouvrit grand la bouche, lorsqu'un cri tonitruant la fit sursauter...

**"NE FAIS PAS CA ESPECE D IDIOTE !**

**-GULPS**

** -..."**

Sous le coup de la surprise, le morceau de gâteau qu'elle s'apprêtait a enfourner lui tomba dans le gosier en entier. Elle avala de travers et s'étouffa presque devant un Zorro penché vers elle et lui tapotant dans le dos, mal à l'aise au possible...

** Euh... Ca va ?**

Il commença à s'inquiéter en voyant le visage de son amie virer au cramoisi.

_** Elle serait quand même pas en train de crever... Si ?**_

Il posa machinalement une main sur son épaule et se pencha plus près d'elle.

**Nami ?**

Elle le repoussa violemment, continuant un moment de tousser.

**Oy. Tu t'en sors ?**

** -Fiche moi la paix ! **

** -Mais...**

** -Laisse moi tranquille je te dis !**

Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais une poigne ferme la retint.

**-Hey, regarde moi."**

Nami tenta de se dégager, mais autant se heurter à un char d'assaut lorsque celui qui la retenait était capable de soulever des murs de béton sans sourciller...

Elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir fait ce gâteau, ridicule d'avoir pensé à fêter l'anniversaire de ce crétin plus préoccupé par sa sieste que par les gens qui l'entouraient, ridicule d'avoir fait un gâteau que monsieur n'aimerait certainement pas, ridicule d'avoir piqué une crise pour si peu, et pour couronner le tout, ridicule d'avoir failli s'étouffer avec un gâteau juste devant lui.

Elle serra les dents.

** "-Fiche moi la paix je t'ai dit !**

** -Mais regarde moi bon sang !**

** -Laisse moi !**

**-Pfff. T'es chiante...**

Le sabreur l'attira violemment en arrière et reçut la jeune fille au creux de son bras gauche, tandis que sa main droite se glissait derrière sa tête, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement.

Tandis qu'il la réceptionnait, il s'immobilisa et la transperça de part en part de son regard impénétrable.

Elle rougit violemment et le frappa à l'épaule, se blessant plus qu'autre chose.

** -Qu'est-ce que tu f...**

Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent brusquement sur les siennes, la faisant taire; puis la bouche du sabreur dévia légèrement sur les coins de la sienne. Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune rouquine pour réaliser que Zorro n'était pas en train de l'embrasser, mais simplement de "goûter" le chocolat qui avait dû s'étaler sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester :

** Mais... Z...**

La prise de Zorro se raffermit autour d'elle, l'empêchant de bouger tandis qu'elle tentait vaguement de se dégager une nouvelle fois. Elle soupira et posa une main tremblante derrière la nuque de celui-ci alors que ses lèvres retournaient aux siennes, cette fois-ci pour un léger baiser.

Il la lâcha quelques secondes plus tard et fit une grimace.

** "Beuh. Trop sucré...**

Elle sentit sa colère remonter et leva un bras vers lui avec l'intention de le frapper.

** -Tu...**

Les mains de nouveau dans les poches, il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

** -Mais... c'était très bon.**

**-Ng ? **

Elle vira à l'écarlate tandis que le dernier mot du sabreur caressait sa peau.

** "Merci..."**

-end -


End file.
